Bella abused and confused
by hinata95
Summary: "im nami's cousin bella ive been abuse by my parents i could fight back but im scared" 'i wonder what bell is doing' thought nami it might be namixzoro fiction its my first stor sorry if its terrible write reviews to continue
1. cousin bell

_Authors note, Nami is going to have a cousin in this story I want reviews since this is my first story….. Sorry if it's not good. Her cousin name is going to be bella or bell for short. Bell is going to be abuse by her _

_parents… it might be a Zoro name fiction…. Bella is 11 she was 2 when she last saw Bellemere _

**_Nami's cousin _**

_On the going merry everyone is relaxing they are headed to mystery village….. everyone was just being goofy sanji and zoro fighting robin reading a book chopper, luffy, and usopp singing and dancing. ' I wonder_

_ where Bella is haven't seen her since she was 2 and bellemere wanted to adopt her strange since she had her parents but I guess there was a reason' . (note Bella's mom is Bellemere sister) 'I wonder what nami_

_ is thinkin about' thought zoro "Nami swwaann you want some lunch I just made" said sanji "huh oh no im good" said nami "Navigator what are you thinking about?" said robin "Just thinking nothing to worry_

_ about" said nami ' ya right' thought everyone' thought everybody "look an island" shouted nami. 'Yay yay yay a new adventure, shouted Luffy. 'I see a little girl it looks like bell she look like she is going to cry we_

_ just docked our ship good may luffy well let her travel with us ' thought nami "Nami" shouted Bella 'great im crying I really want to travel with her even though shes a pirate but pirates are so cool' thought bella_

_ "Nami I missed you so much" bella said crying ' shhh shhh nami said trying to comport the crying girl 'Who is she' thought everyone but nami. ' maybe I should ask her to join my crew she looks sad' thought_

_ luffy " Would you like to join our crew little girl" said luffy everyone looked surprised she looks up and said "I have a name you know" 'wow she has a temper' "her name is bella or bell for short she is my cousin_

_ she's 11 years old exactly today" I surprised everyone when I said sure I love to join._


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong" asked nami? 'Should I tell her what my parents did to me…. oh I feel like I'm

Going to faint ' thought bella then bella faints "BELLA!" SHOUTED everyone "DOCTOR DOCTOR

WHERES A DOCTOR" shouted chopper "you are the doctor" shouted zoro and sanji "can you check over

Her chopper she is very special to me" …. Nami stopped talking looked at her arms and saw bruises "

And be careful with her she has some bruises on her" said nami "nami who do you think did that to her"

Asked sanji ….." I don't know" answered nami 'maybe her parents' thought nami … well it could

have been her parents…. I- I- I- know Bellemere wanted to adopt her but I didn't know why said nami

Chopper how is bell asked nami. She is just dehydrated and hasn't been eating that well either

But she will make a full recovery said chopper that's good to hear right nami asked zoro goe spal"yes

that is fantastic" said nami "i hope shes okay i should

of seen her sooner ...i could of goten her out... its all me fa- " no its not stated zoro "I know but I

forgot all about her I feel so guilty….. but I guess it cant be helpt ill just help her get better and cook all

her favorite meals" said nami "YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK"yelled everyone but robin(who was reading a

book) "yes I do don't act so surprised you guys never asked me…. By the way bell can fight pretty good

she nows how to use sword and can fight in close combat…trailed nami she knows how to use a sword

interesting yet you don't nami asked zoro "I do but I don't like to I promised to never use a sword

again said nami


	3. Chapter 3

"why what happened asked robin "it is because I hurt someone on accident and I vowed to never

Pick up a sword again replied nami … everyone goes silent (robin zoro sanji usopp and luffy) "that

Shouldn't Stop you commented zoro 'it was my teacher that I hurt he forgave me but I cannot forgive

Myself For what I did" said nami "how good are you nami " asked luffy I don't know I haven't practiced

For 8 years" said nami "well how about a sword fight "suggested robin "I don't know do you feel

Up to it zoro" asked nami "sure I am up to it" replied zoro everyone except chopper and bella gather

Around to watch suddenly chopper comes in and says bella is starting to wake up . Nami rushes to the

Medical wing "bell are you alright asked nami. Yes I am just fine replied bell. Nami sighed in relief.

That's good kid you had everyone worried said zoro suddenly appearing in the door way with everyone

Else. Bella stomach growled. I am starving complained bella. Well I just made you some food said sanji

That looks delicious replied bella. Bella than scarfs everything like luffy would. Everyone stares at her in

Disbelief .what I haven't eaten for 2 days. "what happened bell" asked nami "I finally found the courage

To run away from home " replied bell well I am going to go make everyone else dinner announced sanji

YAY FOOD yelled usopp and luffy. I SWEAR ALL YOU TWO CAN THINK ABOT IS YOUR STOMACHS yelled

Nami. Robin comes up to bell and says "I am glad you are getting better you had nami really worried"

nami is seen chasing usopp and luffy. Zoro is just watch the situation from a distance. HEY ZORO nami

suddenly yells. What women was zoros reply. We can postpone our sword dual for another time.

Awww but I wanted to see a real sword fight between the two best swords men complained bell

Really you are that good nami asked zoro. Yes replied an embarrassed nami. Really you guys didn't

Know asked a shocked bell. Everyone shakes there head know. It just that I don't like to talk much about

My past said nami

'


	4. Chapter 4

"why what happened asked robin "it is because I hurt someone on accident and I vowed to never

Pick up a sword again replied nami … everyone goes silent (robin zoro sanji usopp and luffy) "that

Shouldn't Stop you commented zoro 'it was my teacher that I hurt he forgave me but I cannot forgive

Myself For what I did" said nami "how good are you nami " asked luffy I don't know I haven't practiced

For 8 years" said nami "well how about a sword fight "suggested robin "I don't know do you feel

Up to it zoro" asked nami "sure I am up to it" replied zoro everyone except chopper and bella gather

Around to watch suddenly chopper comes in and says bella is starting to wake up . Nami rushes to the

Medical wing "bell are you alright asked nami. Yes I am just fine replied bell. Nami sighed in relief.

That's good kid you had everyone worried said zoro suddenly appearing in the door way with everyone

Else. Bella stomach growled. I am starving complained bella. Well I just made you some food said sanji

That looks delicious replied bella. Bella than scarfs everything like luffy would. Everyone stares at her in

Disbelief .what I haven't eaten for 2 days. "what happened bell" asked nami "I finally found the courage

To run away from home " replied bell well I am going to go make everyone else dinner announced sanji

YAY FOOD yelled usopp and luffy. I SWEAR ALL YOU TWO CAN THINK ABOT IS YOUR STOMACHS yelled

Nami. Robin comes up to bell and says "I am glad you are getting better you had nami really worried"

nami is seen chasing usopp and luffy. Zoro is just watch the situation from a distance. HEY ZORO nami

suddenly yells. What women was zoros reply. We can postpone our sword dual for another time.

Awww but I wanted to see a real sword fight between the two best swords men complained bell

Really you are that good nami asked zoro. Yes replied an embarrassed nami. Really you guys didn't

Know asked a shocked bell. Everyone shakes there head know. It just that I don't like to talk much about

My past said nami

'


End file.
